<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting go by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127948">Letting go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hiii I have this imagine in my head I think your the most qualified person to write it haha bc I LOVE YOU. Well can we imagine that tobirama femso dies protecting tobirama. She is the reason he created Edo tensei . Could you write the moment of her death? And the moment he brings her back? THANK YOU I LOVE YOU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hardest loss Tobirama ever had to face wasn’t on the battlefield, or due to war. It was his own fault, and a mistake he made twice.</p><p>“Remember me.” They had been your last words, sighed out with the exhale of your last breath. Exhaled with the remainder of your life as your head slumped into the nook of his shoulder, and your shoulders slumped, while your heart stilled. It was the end of a life without even looking like the end. An end that had much seemed like a slumber, a slumber from which you would wake one day.</p><p>It wasn’t war that had taken you. Neither was it battle. It had been him, Tobirama convinced himself of that. Your constant waiting, your patience, everything had always been for him, while inside you were decaying, withering away, grasping on the little life you had left to remain. All so that you could be with him.</p><p>Tobirama knew that he was a selfish man. He had known it far before he had met you. He had known it when he pursued you, he had known when he held you. The man, a brother, a leader, an intellectual, a warrior, and a lover, he had given everything time and spread himself out thin, but he never gave time and mind to that which had mattered. Not until it was too late and he already found you on the floor, already fading away and he pulled you up.</p><p>The desperation at which you had clung to life. The beauty you saw in life and the love you carried for the world and all inside. The very life within you that had faded too quickly, leaving his side and ripping his heart. Tobirama knew that he couldn’t say goodbye to it yet, that he couldn’t let go of you yet. He believed that the same went for you.</p><p>“Tobirama, why?” you spoke, your sclera black, tears welling up from them despite the materials you were made of, your expression contorted painfully. “Why?” you wailed and the male could only watch, horrified, but not at the reasons you thought he was upset about.</p><p>“You should never have summoned me. You should never have brought me back,” you pleaded, your hands raising up towards your face as you felt the new body you resided within. The blood you smelled, the seals surrounding you. Though you hadn’t been around for years, though you had long since passed on, you could tell what had transpired to give you back your life.</p><p>“You have cursed me. A tool for war,” you breathed as Tobirama’s eyes widened, shocked, trembling and emotional as he reached out for you.</p><p>“No, no, I just wanted you back. I wanted to give you the life that the world had so cruelly taken from you,” the male pleaded, his hand reaching for yours, wanting to hold you, but you wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>“You never asked if I wanted to,” you retorted, your pain turning into anger for the rules of nature that your lover so blatantly disobeyed and had broken. “Am I still the [Name] you once knew?” you posed the heavy question, your hand swaying across the new body. “The soul of a human trapped into the corpse of another man? Bound to your command? Not alive, nor dead?”</p><p>Those were heavy questions, questions that Tobirama had never thought about when he created the jutsu. Questions he had never pondered over for all he knew was the desire to see you one more time.</p><p>“You told me to remember you,” he answered solemnly, a tear escaping his expression. The only tear he ever allowed to shed in the presence of another, the only tear he allowed to be seen. “I missed you so much and longed for you so much,” Tobirama confessed.</p><p>Stilling, you calmed down, your hands lowering as you finally approached him. Though, you still didn’t dare to touch him, not with these cursed hands.</p><p>“Tobirama,” you spoke, catching his attention at the gentleness of your voice. The voice he had loved so much, the kindness he had missed so terribly.</p><p>“I wanted you to remember me, for nothing is ever truly gone as long as you remember,” you spoke, smiling at the man, though your hands remained far from him, even if you wanted to wipe his tears. “I wanted you to remember me and know that I will always be with you, for I’m never far away as long as I’m on your mind,” you continued, closing your eyes.</p><p>“But remembering doesn’t mean holding on, my love. It means accepting that there was me, once upon a time.”</p><p>For all the knowledge the man possessed he still needed guidance in wisdom. For all the intelligence he beheld Tobirama was ultimately a man who had dearly lost. However, now he understood what a cursed fate it was to never let go.</p><p>His greatest loss was at his own hands. Knowing that, understanding that, the man soon resolved that none were to make the same mistake twice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>